


Supernatural Beach Party, Ketch

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Karaoke, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Ketch performs.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Ketch

Who's idea was it to have karaoke at a beach party anyway? There was no apparent power source and there was no pre-selected playlist, but there it was, just the same. And of course who would be playing with the thing, but Ketch. A few of Pamela's custom cocktails helped in the quality of the performance. 

He swayed to the beat of, not the song he was singing, but some song undoubtedly. 

No one was really sure what language the song was he was singing, probably not even Ketch. 

But he was singing the hell out of it to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
